Forum:Flynn Alexander
Category:Heroes Processing Name/Codename: Flynn Alexander (Tempus) Gender: Male Affiliation: Avengers Powers: Flynn possesses the power to see the future and past with his mind. He has also mastered the ability to travel in times in short bursts, but the longer he travels it doubles the time he has to rest. He also has the ability to make duplicates of himself and he has developed a terrific speed. He uses a rifle which he can shoot with perfect aim even in complete darkness. But unfortunately when his bracelet is taken off he becomes a horrifying animal but still has control over himself, but after he returns to his normal self his powers are blocked for one hour, but he is also forced to become his 'inner body' when a thunder storm comes and happens whilst he outside. This does not affect him when he is undercover. Appearance: Personality: The archetypal Byronic hero, Flynn is quite chivalrous toward women. He is extremely arrogant, and is aware of his good looks and uses it to get his way.His charisma, good looks, and charm have made him quite the ladies' man, and he is implied to be somewhat promiscuous among girls. Despite his luck with girls, he never forms emotional attachments for more than a brief amount of time, if at all, but he is actually caring and would risk his life for the people he loves and is also self-sacrificing, whether it be his life or things he holds to value to keep people he is close to happy. History: Flynn was sold by his parents as a slave when he was eight years old. He was put on a slave trading ship where, because he was the smallest, he was picked on frequently. The other children would abuse him and tied him up so he could not get his two meals a day. Soon Flynn noticed the other kids going insane. Shortly after they began to go insane the ship ran into a storm and was destroyed and he barely escaped with his life and drifted ashore to America. Flynn walked inland to find food and collapsed from exhaustion before he was found by a young woman named Alexandra who took him to her little village. She claimed it was because she had a younger brother and sister about his age. Alexandra took him in and gave him the name "Flynn" when he said that he had no name. She added him in to her family of four, including her younger twin siblings, Carter and Cynthia, and their grandfather. He lived with them for a period of time, and in this time his powers developed but he didn't tell anyone as he was scared of his powers and believed that everyone else would think he was a freak. During this time, he grew to care for them and wanted to find a way - legal or not - to repay them. Later on, Alexandra fell in love with a man affiliated with H.Y.D.R.A, named Jonathon. Flynn strongly advised her "I'll do something about the money, so don't see that guy anymore!" because he didn't trust him as when Jonathon visited he seemed interested with the three children more than he Jane, which made Flynn suspect a possible pedophilia nature, and even Carter had begun to suspect something. But Alexandra was touched by his kindness but refused, saying that if it was just her then she couldn't protect her family. After a month of dating Jonathon Alexandra was found dead on the streets, though Flynn had no evidence he suspected Jonathon for the cause of her death. After this Flynn left the village to start his life of crime without telling anyone why, and dropped the twins last name and took the male form of 'Alexandra' to be his last name instead, the only thing he honours her death with, as he had already left when she had the funeral, he never attended her grave or paid his respects. Carter went after him to convince him to come back but Flynn grew frustrated at Carter's attempts and that night was the first time he transformed into his 'true self' though he really doesn't know what to call this form, and straight after the transformation he ran away from Carter and hid in a dump until he went back to normal form, eventually he realized he only transformed into this form when he didn't have a necklace on which he got from his parents when he was born, he either turned into this form when the necklace was taken off or he got extremely frustrated or being in wet weather. Despite the bad memories his home held, Flynn determinedly stayed in the town. His real goal was to get enough money to pay for the grandfather's hospital fees, but he did not tell the twins of this goal, causing many misunderstandings between them. Flynn, however, considered it better this way as he would not have to worry about them getting hurt. Eventually a member of the Avengers found him stealing from a bank and was about to take him into custody when out of desperation he tried to reverse time but as he was not very good with controlling the power he only managed to pause time and the avenger felt this and realized he was a mutant and brought him to HQ where he began to train to control his powers. Equipment: He always wears a long cream colored coat with a white scarf, he uses a sword and rifle to fight, he always wears black leather gloves, a habit after his years of crime but he finds wearing the gloves makes it easier to control his powers, though this is probably just helping him mentally.